1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates both to the visual identification of data cables and the diagnosis of connection faults in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include multiple electronic components interconnected with cables. In a rack-based server system, for example, multiple servers and other devices may be interconnected to achieve scalability. Each server or other device to be interconnected generally includes a plurality of connection ports. Data cables are typically used to connect the connection ports of one server with the connection ports of another server. Still, a variety of faults may occur with such connections. Examples of faults include an “open pin” condition, an unexpectedly large voltage or temperature rise, or a data transmission error. The occurrence of a fault is particularly likely where multiple connections are involved. For example, rack-based server systems typically include multiple servers, each having multiple connection ports. Many data cables may be required to interconnect the servers. Troubleshooting the connections in such computer systems can therefore be challenging.
Conventional diagnostic systems include software and hardware for performing failure mode and effects analysis (FMEA). However, conventional diagnostic systems are not without some disadvantages. For example, individually identifying a faulty data cable, connection, or connection port can be difficult where numerous data cables are closely grouped. One conventional way of identifying data cables includes passively color coding their cable housings prior to use. However, color coding is limited to the relatively few colors that can be easily distinguished by the human eye. The color of cable housings may also be difficult to discern in dim lighting, which is common when cables are routed behind or between equipment. Another conventional way to identify cables is with the use of LEDs positioned on or near the connection ports. The LEDs may light up to indicate the source or location of a problem port, cable, or connection. Still, the LEDs on the ends of a cable do not allow a user to see the entire path of the cable routing and a user's view of the ends of the cable may be obscured by a server rack, component chassis, or other structure.
In view of the above problems and limitations with conventional computer data cables and diagnostic systems, improved methods and devices are desired in order to facilitate the identification of data cables used with computer systems and to troubleshoot connections between cables and devices. An easier, more reliable way to identify and distinguish data cables is desired, particularly in computer installations with numerous bundled cables, poor lighting conditions, and/or structural impediments that obscure a full view of cables and connections. An improved cable identification system would preferably be compatible with aspects of existing FMEA software and other diagnostic tools. The improved system would also preferably avoid interference with data signals carried by the data cables.